Ran's Riddle
by hanny tsukiyomi
Summary: Ran menghilang entah kemana. Lalu tiba-tiba, seorang gadis kecil misterius muncul di kediaman Mouri. Siapa dia? Chapter 2 Updated! -- my first fanfic,, RnR pls!
1. Chapter 1 : The Mystery

_Disclaimer_

**Detective Conan** (c) Gosho Aoyama

* * *

**-= RAN'S RIDDLE =-  
**

**.chapter I.  
**

_-hanny tsukiyomi-, 2010_

* * *

**-Tropical Land, Sunday-  
**

**Ran's POV**

"Hiks… Hiks…"

"Hey, sudahlah, Ran. Berhentilah menangis," kata Shinichi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tenang setelah melihat 'hal seperti itu' ???" teriakku membela diri.

"Aku kan sudah terbiasa menyelidiki kasus kejahatan. Jadi aku sering melihat tubuh manusia yang terpotong-potong…" Shinichi bicara begitu sambil tersenyum getir. Benar-benar tidak membantu! Dasar detektif bodoh!

"Huwaaa~~!!!" Tangisanku membuat Shinichi panik.

"H-hei, lupakan saja hal itu, oke? Err… Maksudku… Hal seperti itu sering terjadi, kan?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!!!"

Shinichi tak memperhatikan teriakanku. Pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang berjubah dan berkacamata hitam yang tampak mencurigakan. Sepertinya dia orang yang ada di bangku paling belakang roller coaster bermasalah tadi (**a/n : **_baca File 001 Detective Conan_).

"Maaf, Ran," kata Shinichi tiba-tiba, "Pergilah duluan! Nanti aku akan menyusulmu!" Dia berlari ke arah orang mencurigakan tadi menghilang.

"Eh? Tunggu! Shinichi!" Aku berlari mengejarnya. Sayangnya, aku kehilangan jejak Shinichi. Tapi aku tak menyerah. Aku terus mencarinya. Sikap macam apa ini? Meninggalkanku sendirian di kencan pertama yang kunanti-nanti.

"Nah, Pak Direktur…" terdengar suara berat seorang laki-laki dari balik sebuah bangunan. Aku langsung mengenali suara itu. Suara salah seorang dari laki-laki berjubah hitam yang ada di roller coaster. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah suara itu. Dan benar saja, dia adalah orang yang tadi diperhatikan oleh Shinichi tadi. Tampaknya ia sedang melakukan transaksi terlarang dengan seseorang.

Aku melihat Shinichi ada di bangunan di seberang. Aku ingin memanggilnya, tapi tentu saja aku sadar situasi. Bisa-bisa aku dan Shinchi ketahuan oleh mereka..

Aku baru saja hendak pergi dari tempat berbahaya itu ketika tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyekapku dari belakang.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu berdiri di sebelah Ran yang tak sadarkan diri. Tatapan matanya yang dingin tertuju pada Ran. Tak berapa lama, rekan berkacamatanya datang.

"Aniki?! Siapa orang ini?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Hanya seekor tikus kecil yang mencoba memata-matai kita," jawab orang yang dipanggil Aniki itu.

"Apa kita harus membunuhnya?"

"Ya, tapi tentu saja tanpa pistol. Polisi masih banyak yang berkeliaran karena kasus tadi," dia mengeluarkan kotak berisi selusin pil aneh. "Kita gunakan ini. Racun mematikan yang sedang dikembangkan oleh organisasi. Kita belum pernah mencobanya terhadap manusia, jadi dia akan jadi kelinci percobaan kita."

Dia meminumkan sebuah pil dari kotak itu kepada Ran dan kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

**Ran's POV**

_Panas!!!_

_Apa ini??_

_Apa yang terjadi???_

_Tulang-tulangku… rasanya meleleh!!_

_Si, sial!_

…

Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri. Begitu sadar, aku telah berada di sebuah bangsal rumah sakit. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelayutiku. Kenapa rasanya tempat tidur ini besar sekali ya? Ruangan ini juga sangat luas. Ah, mungkin karena aku masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Aku bangun dan duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Tok tok!" pintu ruangan terbuka. Tampak seorang suster membawa beberapa obat untukku.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar, dik?" katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kondisi tubuhmu mulai membaik. Apa kau ingat kenapa kau bisa tak sadarkan diri? Polisi menemukanmu di gedung yang baru dibangun di Tropical Land."

Ah, tentu saja aku ingat. Saat itu aku sedang mengejar Shinichi. Lalu…

"Akh!" rasanya kepalaku sakit sekali. Mungkin karena pengaruh obat bius itu.

"Adik kecil, kau tak apa?"

'Adik kecil'? Siapa yang dipanggilnya 'adik kecil'?

"Sepertinya kau masih perlu istirahat, berbaringlah dulu," katanya sambil membenahi selimutku. Kenapa dia memanggilku 'adik kecil'? Aku kan sudah 17 tahun!

"Cklek," terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Ah, pak Inspektur. Anak ini sudah sadar," kata suster itu pada orang yang membuka pintu tadi. Orang yang dipanggil inspektur itu mendekat ke arahku hingga aku dapat melihat wajahnya. Astaga! Ini kan Inspektur Megure? Hanya perasaanku atau memang dia bertambah besar?

"Inspektur Megure!" seruku spontan.

"Eh? Kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja! Kita kan saling mengenal!" kataku.

"Oh ya?" situasi ini membingungkanku. Kenapa dia tak mengenaliku? Padahal baru saja kami bertemu di Tropical Land.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?" pertanyaan itu membuatku terkejut.

"Anda tak mengenali saya?" sepertinya pertanyaanku membuatnya bingung. Dia kemudian berdiskusi sebentar dengan suster yang merawatku.

Aneh! Ini benar-benar aneh! Apa yang terjadi? Beberapa kali dia menyebut 'anak SD', '7 tahun', dan sebagainya. Sementara mereka berdiskusi, aku melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Aneh. Tinggi sekali tempat tidur ini! Rumah sakit macam apa, sih?

Aku lalu melihat papan nama yang ada di tempat tidur tempatku berbaring tadi.. Astaga! Apa mereka benar-benar tak bisa membedakan anak SD usia 7 tahun dengan anak SMA berusia 17 tahun?

Aku berjalan mengitari ruangan. Sepertinya mereka tak menyadari kalau aku tak ada di tempat tidur. Kemudian secara tak sengaja aku melihat bayanganku di cermin yang tergantung tak terlalu tinggi dari lantai.

Apa??!!! Ini aku???

Lututku melemas begitu aku menyadari sesuatu yang terpantul di cermin. Bayanganku! Bayangan diriku saat berusia 7 tahun!

Astaga! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa dengan semua ini?

Segera terpikir olehku untuk melarikan diri dari rumah sakit aneh ini. Semua ini benar-benar membuatku bingung! Aku melongok ke jendela yang terbuka. Bagus. Aku ada di lantai satu. Aku langsung melompat melalui jendela dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Ah, aku tahu tempat ini. Rumah sakit ini cukup dekat dari rumahku. Aku segera berlari pulang. Baru beberapa ratus meter aku berlari, napasku sudah tersenggal-senggal. Apa tubuhku benar-benar mengecil? Masa berlari segitu saja sudah ngos-ngosan? Huft, akhirnya aku sampai di rumah.

"Otousan!!!" teriakku sambil membuka pintu.

"Huwaaa!!!" ayahku berteriak bingung. Kaleng-kaleng bir di mejanya jatuh berantakan. "Si-siapa kau, anak kecil??? Seenaknya saja membuka pintu rumah orang dan memanggilku 'otousan'!! Hush! Sana pergi! Aku bukan ayahmu! Kau salah rumah!"

"Otousan! Ini aku Ran!! Kau tak mengenaliku?" tanyaku setengah pasrah.

"Ran?! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! Bercandamu keterlaluan, nak! Kau memang mirip dengan Ran saat kanak-kanak, tapi putriku itu sekarang sudah 17 tahun! Hahahahaha!!!!!! Jangan coba menipuku, ya!"

"Tousan, ini memang benar aku! Aku tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas tubuhku dibuat mengecil oleh seseorang yang mencurigakan di Tropical Land!!"

"Oh ya?"

Mataku berkaca-kaca. Rasanya aku sudah tak kuat menahan tangis lagi.

"Huwaaa~~!!!!"

…

Ayahku menenangkanku hingga aku berhenti menangis. Setelah tangisku reda, ayah bertanya, "Hei, Nak. Apa kau benar-benar Ran putriku?"

Aku mengangguk, "Sudah kukatakan, kan?"

Ayah tampak ragu-ragu. Terlintas sebuah ide di benakku.

"Otousan tak percaya? Kalau begitu, biarkan aku tinggal di rumah ini malam ini. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku adalah Ran!"

Tanpa persetujuan dari ayah, aku berlari ke kamarku.

* * *

**Mouri Tantei Office**

**Kogoro's POV**

Gadis kecil ini sinting! Kenapa dia ngotot kalau dirinya adalah Ran? Padahal itu tak akan berhasil untuk menipuku.

Aku penasaran dan mengikutinya ke dalam kamar. Tampak gadis kecil itu dengan cekatan membuka kardus berisi pakaian-pakaian Ran saat kecil. Aneh, dari mana dia tahu kalau pakaian Ran ada di situ?

Kemudian dia berlari untuk mandi. Sempat-sempatnya dia mandi di saat begini. Di rumah orang pula! Beberapa menit kemudian setelah dia sudah selesai berpakaian, dia menghampiriku.

"Akan kubuatkan makan malam kesukaan Otousan. Agar Otousan percaya kalau aku adalah Ran!" katanya padaku. Dia kemudian berlari lagi ke kamar dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang. Hei, hei! Jangan-jangan anak ini hendak mencuri uangku?

"T-tunggu dulu, nak! Seenaknya saja kau mengambil uang itu! Kau pikir uang itu milik siapa?"

"Uang ini milikku! Hasil tabuunganku!" serunya.

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, anak itu berlari ke luar sambil berteriak, "Akan kubelikan beberapa kaleng bir juga untuk Otousan! Untuk sehari ini saja akan kubebaskan otousan untuk minum beberapa kaleng, tapi tak lebih dari lima!"

Hah… Anak ini merepotkan.

Tentu saja aku tak membiarkannya lari begitu saja dengan membawa uang milik Ran. Aku mengikutinya. Dia berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan. Tampaknya dia mengerti betul tempat itu. Ya, Ran memang terbiasa belanja. Tapi tentu itu tak membuktikan kalau gadis ini benar-benar Ran.

Dia kemudian pergi ke minimarket dan membeli beberapa kaleng bir untukku. Ya, bir yang dibelinya memang bir favoritku. Ah, dia tentu bisa mengetahuinya dari kaleng-kaleng bir yang berantakan di mejaku.

Setelah keluar dari minimarket, ia berjalan pulang. Aku cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah agar dia tidak mengetahui kalau aku membuntutinya.

Aku sampai di rumah sebelum gadis kecil itu kembali. Hah… Hari ini benar-benar membuatku bingung. Kalau memang benar anak itu adalah Ran, mana mungkin dia bisa sekecil itu? Dan kalau dia bukan Ran, kemana Ran yang asli? Sampai jam segini dia belum pulang!

"Tadaima~" seru si gadis kecil itu sambil membuka pintu.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kau bawa lari kemana uangku?" tanyaku pura-pura tak peduli.

"Itu uang 'ku' utousan!" katanya sewot.

"Terserah kau lah! Mau kau apakan bahan-bahan itu?"

"Untuk membuatkan otousan makan malam. Apa tousan tidak ingin makan malam?" dia berkata sambil berjalan ke dapur. Aku mengawasinya. Dengan cekatan ia membuatkan makanan favoritku. Dia hapal dimana letak barang-barang dan bumbu-bumbu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, makan malam sudah tersedia di meja. Cepat sekali anak ini menyiapkannya.

"Nah, otousan. Masih tidak percaya kalau aku adalah Ran?"

"Tentu saja masih!" jawabku. Gadis kecil itu tertunduk lesu. Tapi kemudian dia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Kalau begitu akan kusebutkan semua yang aku tahu tentang otousan!! Juga tentang okaasan!"

Dia menyebutkan satu persatu peristiwa yang terjadi dalam keluargaku secara terperinci dan jelas. Bahkan sebagian mungkin tak ku ingat sampai dia menyebutkannya.

"K-kau… Kau memang Ran putriku!!!" seruku terkejut. Ran kecil terduduk lemas. Wajahnya terlihat lega.

**

* * *

Kudo Family House**

**Shinichi's POV**

Huft… Peristiwa tadi benar-benar mendebarkan. Untuk aku tidak ketahuan. Mungkin saja itu tadi laki-laki berambut pirang panjang yang ada di roller coaster bersama orang yang bertransaksi itu.

Aku baru saja akan membuka pintu ketika sebuah ledakan kecil muncul dari rumah tetanggaku. Astaga, professor aneh ini lagi-lagi mebuat penelitian yang membahayakan.

"Uhuk… Uhuk… !"

Terdengar suara seseorang dari balik kepulan asap. Aku langsung menghampiri professor Agasa dan menolongnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanyaku.

"Ahahaha… Hanya sedikit kecelakaan dalam percobaan, Shinichi," jawabnya sambil tertawa setengah terpaksa.

"Sedikit? Setidaknya orang yang cerdas tidak akan memakai ikat pinggang hasil penemuannya yang belum pernah diujicoba sebelumnya di pinggangnya sendiri." Kataku setelah melihat kerutan di baju yang dipakainya. Bagian pinggangnya tampak gosong.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kencanmu dengan Ran?"

Dengan semangat kuceritakan kasus yang kupecahkan tadi sambil membimbing professor masuk ke dalam rumah. Tentu saja kuceritakan juga tentang transaksi yang tadi kulihat.

"Wah… Sepertinya kau senang sekali."

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku ingin menceritakan soal transaksi itu pada Ran. Tapi tampaknya dia sudah pulang duluan," kataku menerawang. "Apa tadi ada telepon dari Ran?"

"Tidak… Tidak ada…"

"Hm… Begitu…"

**

* * *

Mouri Tantei Office**

**Ran's POV**

Ahh… Akhirnya ayah menyadarinya. Aku lega sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa jadi seperti ini?"

Kuceritakan semua hal yang kuingat dengan detail. Ayahku mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Lalu, apa kau juga menceritakan hal ini pada bocah detektif itu?" tanya ayahku sinis.

"Maksud otousan Shinichi? Belum… Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa padanya," kataku.

"Lebih baik jangan," kata otousan. Raut mukanya terlihat serius. "Mungkin kau dalam bahaya."

Aku tak tahu apa maksud perkataan ayahku, tapi aku menurut saja ketika dia bilang aku tak boleh menceritakannya pada siapapun.

**

* * *

**

**-Kudou Family House, Monday-  
**

**Shinichi's POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Sepertinya tadi ada suara aneh yang membuatku bangun... Tapi begitu aku membuka mata, yang bisa kulihat dari jendela hanyalah langit pagi yang suram dan berkabut…

Eh? Berkabut? Tunggu dulu! Ini bukan kabut, tapi asap!

Professor!!!

Terlihat olehku dari jendela seperempat tembok rumah Professor Agasa yang tepat berada di sebelahku hancur berantakan. Astaga… Pagi-pagi sudah bikin kacau! Aku lalu berganti pakaian dan bergegas ke rumahnya. Benda aneh apa lagi yang dibuatnya?

Professor Agasa tampak terbatuk-batuk di tengah kepulan asap -lagi-. Aku menghampirinya.

"Ada apa lagi ini, professor? Ini baru jam 6 pagi dan rumahmu sudah hancur berantakan!" seruku padanya.

"Hahaha... Hanya sedikit korsleting listrik..." elaknya.

"Huh... Dasar professor!"

"Sudahlah... Aku bisa membereskannya sendiri, Shinichi," katanya saat aku mendekati reruntuhan bangunan untuk membersihkannya.

"Kalau begitu biar kurawat lukamu!"

"Tak perlu... Ngomong-ngomong, apa Ran sudah meneleponmu?" katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku membantunya berdiri.

"Belum... Semalaman dia tidak meneleponku. Mengirim email pun tidak. Perasaanku tidak enak. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu..." kataku cemas. Professor tampak khawatir.

"Lebih baik kau segera ke rumahnya. Mudah-mudahan dia baik-baik saja."

* * *

**-Mouri Tantei Office-**

**3rd Person POV**

Detektif SMU itu telah sampai di rumah detektif Mouri. Perasaan aneh menggelayuti hatinya. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada diri Ran. Dia yakin akan hal itu. Tapi dia berusaha optimis. Ran akan baik-baik saja, begitu dia menyemangati dirnya.

"Tingtong~" Shinchi membunyikan bel.

"Ya... Tunggu sebentar..." terdengar suara seorang anak kecil dari dalam. Shinichi terkejut. Dia yakin ini bukan suara Ran, tapi ia merasa pernah mendengar suara ini. Entah kapan dan dimana. Suara yang sudah sejak lama terekam di dalam memorinya. Tapi suara siapa?

"Cklek!" pintu dibuka. Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam yang dikuncir dua.

"Shinichi!" seru Ran spontan.

"Ha?!" Shinichi terkejut.

"Shi-" Ran menutup mulutnya. Dia baru ingat kalau dia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya.

"A-anu... Ran ada??" tanya Shinichi setengah _shock._

"E,eehh... Di-dia..."

* * *

.

.

_**to be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2 : The Investigation

_Disclaimer_

**Detective Conan** (c) Gosho Aoyama

* * *

**-= RAN'S RIDDLE =-  
**

**.chapter II.  
**

_-hanny tsukiyomi-, 2010_

* * *

**Mouri Tantei Office, Monday**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Seorang gadis kecil membukakan pintu untuk Shinichi. Begitu dia menyadari siapa yang ada di depannya, dia terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Shinichi?!"

"Ha?!"

"Shin-" gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang mungil. Ia baru ingat kalau identitasnya tak boleh diketahui oleh Shinichi. Ya, Shinichi tidak boleh tahu kalau dirinya adalah Ran.

"A, anu… Ran ada?" tanya Shinichi sedikit kaget dengan situasi yang sedang dihadapinya. Dalam hatinya dia bertanya-tanya siapa gadis kecil ini. Dia merasa pernah melihat dan mendengar suaranya di suatu tempat, entah kapan.

"Ra, Ran sedang... Eh, maksudku, Ran-neechan sedang…" Ran kecil tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia bingung sekali harus berkata apa pada Shinichi.

"Hei, siapa itu? Kenapa tidak kau persilahkan masuk?" terdengar suara Kogoro dari dalam ruangan.

"A, anu…" Ran kecil tergagap. Dia benar-benar panik. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi dahinya. Shinichi yang berdiri mematung tampak tak kalah bingungnya. Beberapa detik kemudian suasana menjadi hening sampai Detektif Mouri datang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! K-kau!! Bocah detektif!," dia berteriak kemudian berpaling ke arah Ran dan menariknya ke dalam rumah. Shinichi sampai terlonjak saking shock-nya. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan berkeringat. Dia tak menyangka kedatangannya ke rumah Ran kali ini akan menjadi kunjungan yang sangat aneh– paling aneh yang pernah dia lakukan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kogoro kembali ke pintu. Dengan tampak sok cuek dia berkata, "Mau apa kau kemari?"

"A-anu, ojiisan… Semalaman Ran tidak menelepon, aku khawatir kalau terjadi se-" Shinichi belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, namun Kogoro sudah membanting pintu. Shinichi terpaku sebentar. Tak lama kemudian dia melangkah pergi dengan lunglai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" amuk Kogoro pada Ran begitu Shinichi pergi.

"Mana aku tahu Shinichi akan datang?!" balas Ran sambil berteriak.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau. Yang penting jangan sampai identitasmu diketahui olehnya!"

Ran mengangguk, "Aku tidak akan memberitahunya."

"Pokoknya hari ini kau harus pergi ke sekolah. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang curiga padaku karena ada anak kecil tinggal di rumahku dan tidak bersekolah. Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu di SD Teitan. Mulai hari ini namamu Kisaki Mai," Kogoro berkata panjang lebar.

"Kisaki?"

"Ya, kalau ada yang tanya bilang saja kau adalah keponakan Eri atau semacamnya. Oya, bilang saja kau pindahan dari Sapporo."

* * *

**Teitan Elementary School**

_(**a/n : **mulai cerita ini Ran kecil kita panggil Mai, ya! Biar nggak bingung… hehe :p)_

"Anak-anak… Hari ini sensei akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru. Dia baru pindah dari Sapporo. Silakan masuk Mai-chan…" Kobayashi-sensei mempersilakan Mai masuk. Siswa kelas I-B SD Teitan tampak kagum dengan sosok Mai yang cantik dan terlihat dewasa. Rambutnya yang panjang dikucir ekor kuda.

"Nah, Mai-chan, perkenalkan dirimu," kata Kobayashi-sensei.

"Hajimemashite. Namaku Kisaki Mai. Aku pindahan dari Sapporo. Yoroshiku…" Mai menunduk.

"Mai-chan, kamu duduk di belakang Ayumi-chan ya," kata Kobayashi-sensei lembut sambil menunjuk bangku di belakang Ayumi.

Mai segera menduduki bangku kosong yang ada di baris paling belakang dan tersenyum pada Ayumi yang menoleh padanya. Ayumi balas tersenyum.

"Yoshida Ayumi. Salam kenal," kata Ayumi.

"Salam kenal," Ran membalas.

Kehidupan baruku dimulai sekarang, pikirnya.

* * *

**Teitan Highschool, Thursday**

**Shinichi's POV**

Sudah seminggu lebih Ran menghilang. Di sekolah pun dia tak muncul. Mouri-san juga tidak mengabariku apapun. Sial! Di mana dia?

"Brak!"

Astaga, rupanya aku berjalan sambil melamun, sampai tidak sadar kalau di depanku ada orang.

"Ah, gomenasai…" aku berusaha minta maaf. Bagaimana pun juga itu salahku yang tidak memperhatikan jalan.

"Tak apa," kata perempuan itu dingin. Perempuan itu terlihat asing bagiku. Apa dia murid baru? Rambutnya yang sebahu berwarna coklat kemerahan, badannya tinggi dan langsing. Dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia orang asing. Mungkin campuran.

"Kau murid baru di sini?" tanyaku sambil memunguti buku-bukunya yang jatuh. Rupanya dia membawa banyak sekali berkas. Mataku tertuju pada satu jilid buku setebal kira-kira dua puluh halaman berjudul **"THE RESEARCH OF APTX 4869"**, tertulis dalam huruf alfabet.

'APTX 4869'? Apa itu?

Tampaknya dia menyadari kalau aku memperhatikan buku itu karena dia langsung mengambil buku itu dari lantai dengan cepat. Begitu cepat gerakannya sehingga aku hampir-hampir tidak melihat tangannya.

"Biar kubereskan sendiri," katanya lagi. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan matanya yang tajam dan menusuk dibalik poninya yang panjang.

"O-oh, baiklah…"

* * *

**Shinichi's Classroom**

Perempuan yang tadi kutabrak saat ini sedang berdiri di sebelah wali kelasku. Sepertinya dia akan menempati kelas ini.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru, dia pindahan dari Amerika. Namanya Miyano Shiho," kata wali kelasku. Miyano-san membungkuk kecil, memberi hormat pada teman-teman barunya. Dia duduk di bangku tepat di sebelahku. Aku tersenyum padanya, tapi dia membalasnya dengan tatapan mata tajam dan sinis. Akhirnya aku menyerah untuk beramah-tamah dengannya. Sampai jam pelajaran selesai, tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sepanjang istirahat makan siang, anak-anak perempuan di kelasku sibuk membicarakan Miyano-san. Mulai dari memuji kecantikan dan kepintarannya, hingga mencibir sifatnya yang sangat pendiam itu. Tapi para penggemarnya -yang langsung didapatnya dalam sehari- membela Miyano-san. Mereka bilang mungkin karena Bahasa Jepangnya belum lancar sehingga dia malu untuk berbicara. Hmm. Masuk akal.

Tapi aku merasakannya. Di balik sifat dan sikapnya yang aneh itu, aku yakin sekali ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

* * *

**Kudo Family House**

"Okaasan, tak bisakah okaasan menanyakan keadaan Ran pada Tante Eri?"

"Aku sudah menanyakannya, tapi Eri tak berkata sepatah apapun tentang Ran. Ia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan," sahut ibuku di seberang. Aku menutup flap handphoneku dengan kasar. Kecemasanku sudah memuncak.

Di mana Ran?

Bagaimana keadaannya?

Kenapa Paman Kogoro dan Tante Eri diam saja?

Apa Ran bersama mereka?

Kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa mereka menyembunyikannya?

* * *

**Mouri Tantei Office**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Shinchi memutuskan untuk kembali berkunjung ke kediaman Ran. Mudah-mudahan saja dia sudah pulang, pikirnya.

"Otousan!!! Sudah berapa kaleng yang kau minum?!" seru seseorang dari dalam. Shinichi tertegun. Ia berdiri terpaku di depan pintu. Tangannya telah siap memencet bel, tapi teriakan itu membatalkan niatnya.

Shinichi mengenali suara itu. Suara anak kecil yang ditemuinya Senin lalu. Tapi kenapa dia memanggil Paman Kogoro 'Otousan'?

"Cklek!" Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka. Mai yang membuka pintu. Ia dan Shinichi saling berpandangan selama sekian detik.

"Shi-Shinichi niichan? Mencari Ran-neechan,ya?" kata Mai sedikit gugup. Kogoro hanya melongo di belakang Mai.

Shinichi tertawa sumbang. "I, iya… Aku baru saja hendak memencet bel. Apa dia sudah pulang?"

"A-anu, d-dia bilang akan menghubungi kalau sudah pulang…"

"Oh, begitu," Shinichi tertawa sumbang lagi, "Baiklah kalau begitu. A-aku pulang saja." Shinichi berbalik, bersiap pergi.

"I, iya." Wajah Mai terlihat sangat lega. Tapi tiba-tiba, Shinichi berbalik lagi. Mai terlonjak kaget.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Shinichi pada Mai.

"E-eh?? Na-nama?? M-Mai. Kisaki Mai. Aku keponakan tante Eri," jawab Mai dengan senyum terpaksa.

Shinichi mencoba tersenyum ramah. "Baru pindah?"

"Iya, dari Sapporo."

"Kau sekolah di mana?"

"Eh, SD Teitan…"

Shinichi menuruni tangga dengan langkah dan berbelok ke Café Poirot yang ada di sebelah kantor detektif Mouri. Otaknya sibuk berpikir. Ia yakin anak itu adalah kunci dari teka-teki menghilangnya Ran. Tapi hingga penelusurannya hari ini, ia tidak mendapatkan sedikitpun petunjuk tentang benang merah antara Ran dan Mai.

Tiba-tiba dari jendela ia melihat Kisaki Mai sedang berjalan riang melewati Café itu. Naluri Shinichi mengatakan ia harus mengikutinya. Ia bergegas membayar ke kasir dan berbalik untuk keluar dari Café. Saat itu, matanya menangkap sosok perempuan berambut coklat kemerahan yang tadi pagi dilihatnya. Sosok itu sedang berjalan cepat. Sepertinya mengejar seseorang. Miyano Shiho. Ada apa dia kemari?

Shinichi berjalan di belakang Miyano Shiho yang ternyata sedang mengikuti Mai. Tambah satu misteri lagi bagi Shinichi. Kenapa siswa SMA yang mengaku baru pindah dari Amerika ini mengikuti Mai? Siapa sebenarnya anak kecil ini?

Mai berjalan dengan riang melewati jalan-jalan kecil di kota Beika. Ia tidak sadar ada dua pasang mata yang mengawasinya. Ia mampir ke beberapa toko untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Di sebuah perempatan, ia berhenti sejenak. Tampaknya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia tampak ragu-ragu. Beberapa kali ia hendak berjalan, namun kemudian kembali lagi.

Lima menit kemudian, akhirnya Mai memantapkan hatinya. Ia melangkah ke sebuah rumah mewah, yah, bisa dibilang 'istana'. Tempat tinggal Sonoko, pikir Shinichi. Miyano Shiho berdiri sepuluh meter di depannya. Shinichi berada di jarak yang bagus untuk mengintai dua orang sekaligus.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Mai keluar dari rumah mewah itu bersama Sonoko. Suara mereka mengobrol terdengar samara-samar. Shinichi membuka telinganya lebar-lebar.

"… Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, Ran!" Shinichi terkesiap. Dia terkejut mendengar sebuah nama yang diucapkan Sonoko. Ran? Di mana? Dia tidak melihat Ran di manapun. Tunggu dulu, Sonoko kan sedang berbicara dengan Mai? Jangan-jangan yang dipanggil 'Ran' oleh Sonoko adalah…

"Bruk!" Miyano Shiho yang sedang berlari tak sengaja menabrak Shinichi dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Miyano Shiho berlari begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf ataupun menyapa Shinichi. Gadis itu perlu diajari sopan santun negara timur, cibir Shinichi.

* * *

**Agasa Hakase House, Thursday, Midnight**

"Kau yakin, Shinichi?!" teriak Agasa sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, semua fakta mengarah pada kesimpulan itu. Aku tahu itu mustahil, tapi tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kupikirkan. Hanya itu," jawab Shinichi sambil berpikir.

"Selama ini hal seperti itu belum pernah terjadi pada manusia. Tapi, entahlah. Ilmu pengetahuan berkembang sangat cepat, bukan?" kata Agasa.

Shinichi berjalan pelan mengitari ruang. Tampaknya dia sedang berpikir keras. Ia lalu duduk di sebuah kursi malas di salah satu sudut ruangan. Kelima jarinya dikatupkan, matanya setengah tertutup.

Agasa tak akan menganggunya di saat dia sedang berpikir keras seperti ini. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa dia diamuk oleh Shinichi. Dia benar-benar mirip Yusaku, pikir Agasa sambil tersenyum tipis. Setelah hampir setengah jam duduk tak bergerak, Shinichi tiba-tiba melompat.

"Professor, mungkin kesimpulanku kali ini agak terburu-buru. Hal seperti ini sangat mustahil. Terlalu mustahil untuk diterima akal manusia. Aku akan menyelidiki mereka berdua lagi besok."

* * *

**Kudo Familu House, Friday**

**Shinichi's POV**

Aah… Tidak adakah bukti lain yang bisa menguatkan kesimpulanku? Bukti yang kuat, benar-benar kuat sehingga semua keraguanku ini dapat segera hilang. Apa? Apa yang terlewat?

Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa jadi petunjuk. Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sebuah benda. Amplop itu! Maksudku, isi dari amplop itu! Foto-foto transaksi pria berjubah hitam itu! Astaga…! Kenapa hal sepenting ini bisa kulupakan?

Aku segera mengamati lembar demi lembar foto di amplop itu. Bagus sekali, foto ini bisa dijadikan bukti ke polisi tentang transaksi itu. Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sebuah benda di selembar foto. Jaket biru milik Ran yang dipakainya saat dia bersamaku di Tropical Land!

Jaket itu memang tidak terlihat jelas, hanya sepotong karena tertutup bangunan. Tapi hal kecil itu membuktikan kalau Ran ada di situ saat transaksi sedang berlangsung. Jangan-jangan Ran tertangkap oleh mereka?

* * *

**Teitan Elementary School**

Sudah jam segini, pasti siswa-siswa SD sudah pulang. Aku akan menyelidikinya lagi di SD Teitan.

"Ah, kau Kudo-san kan?" seru seseorang padaku saat aku berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung sekolah.

"Pak Wakil Kepala Sekolah? Masih ingat pada saya?" seruku girang. Bagus. Dia bisa jadi informan yang sangat berguna. Dia menemaniku berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah.

"Tentu saja… Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih saja memanggilku 'Pak Wakil Kepala Sekolah'. Sekarang ini aku kepala sekolah di sini. Hohoho," katanya bangga. "Kau ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Anu, apakah di sini ada siswa pindahan dari Sapporo? Namanya...," aku berpikir sejenak, "Kisaki Mai."

"Ah, ya. Aku ingat anak itu. Kau tahu? Anak itu mengingatkanku pada anak perempuan Mouri itu," katanya sambil menerawang.

"Maksud anda Ran?" tanyaku memastikan.

Pak Kepala Sekolah mengangguk, "Dan lagi, yang mendaftarkannya kemari adalah Mouri Kogoro sendiri. Aku baru melihat anak itu tadi pagi."

Kemudian dia melongok sebentar ke ruang guru. Kudengar dia berteriak memanggil seseorang. Setelah itu, seorang guru muda keluar dari ruang guru. Dia mengenalkannya padaku.

"Kudo-san, ini Kobayashi, wali kelas I-B." Kobayashi-sensei menunduk sedikit padaku. Aku melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadi, Kisaki Mai ada di kelas anda?" tanyaku setelah berbasa-basi sebentar.

"Ya, dia termasuk anak yang cerdas. Dia selalu dapat nilai tertinggi di kelas. Dia mahir –sangat mahir- bermain piano. Dia juga bisa karate. Dia pernah menunjukkan beberapa jurusnya pada anak-anak perempuan supaya mereka bisa menjaga diri. Kau tahu? Kurasa dia itu jenius! Banyak siswa dan siswi yang menyukainya. Dia langsung populer begitu masuk kemari," Kobayashi-sensei bercerita tanpa kutanya. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Sepertinya dia sangat bangga dengan Mai.

Ini dia! Hal-hal kecil yang bisa menjadi bukti dan menguatkan kesimpulanku. Tapi, hal ini bisa saja dilakukan oleh setiap orang. Aku harus mencari bukti lain. Ingat Shinichi, kau tidak boleh terburu-buru.

_

* * *

  
_

**Agasa Hakase House**

"Ada petunjuk tentang Miyano Shiho?" tanyaku pada professor setelah aku pulang.

"Untuk Shiho, belum. Tapi aku tahu orang tuanya. Singkatnya, suami-istri Miyano adalah sepasang professor yang dikenal sebagai professor gila oleh para ilmuwan lain. Kudengar mereka pernah mengembangkan sebuah obat –yah, lebih tepatnya racun yang tidak akan meninggalkan jejak apapun di tubuh orang yang diracuni itu. Obat itu masih dalam penelitian, sih. Tapi mereka meninggal sebelum menyelesaikan penelitian tentang obat itu. Nama obatnya, kalau tak salah, APTX 4869 –"

"Apa?!"

"APTX 4869– Apotoxin 4869," jelas professor sekali lagi, "Kau pernah mendengarnya?"

Aku berpikir sejenak."Dia mengembangkannya, professor. Miyano Shiho meneruskan penelitian orang tuanya untuk mengembangkan APTX 4869," kataku yakin. Aku ingat betul judul buku yang dibawa Miyano Shiho pada hari itu.

Sekarang, latar belakang kehidupan Miyano Shiho telah sedikit terungkap. Kemudian, tinggal mencari benang merah antara dia dengan anak itu, Mai.

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER - THE CONCLUTION**_

**_Summary :_**

**_"Tidakkah kau menyadarinya, Kudo Shinichi? Lihatlah aku!"_**

**_"Siapa itu Miyano Shiho?"_**

**_"Ran! Awas!"_**

**_"Shinichi!"  
_**

_when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains,_

_however improbable, must be the truth!_

_-Sherlock Holmes-_

_

* * *

_

**_sedikit note dari author..._**

_arigatou buad yang uda baca dan review... terimakasih atas segala komentar, kritik, dan sarannya..._

_maaf fic saya masih hancur... hohoho..._

_oya, di chapter kali ini saya coba kasih 'next chapter' yang di chapter sebelumnya nggak ada..._

_hehe..._

_mungkin summarynya nggak mutu ya? gomen ne, masih newbie... hoho_

_well,_

_sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca, dan review buad yang uda... ^^_

_.hanny.  
_


End file.
